Dumbledore in Love
by RichelleStark15
Summary: Harry has a bad dream and decides to visit Dumbeldore, but as he arrives Dumbeldore seems to be in a different mood. Read more and find out what happens! Don't forget to R&R! Oneshot


The love of Albus Dumbledore

It was a warm, crisp weather in Autumn and the leaves were twirling softly against the windows of Harry's dormitory. There were spell books everywhere and the only noise was that of Dean's light wispy snores. The clock read 5:40 in a deep vivid forest Green. 'Just 2 hours to wake up' thought Harry, and slowly he drifted off to Sleep.

"Kill, die, tear his heart apart." Harry twisted and turned inside his bed. "where is the potter boy, Narcissa?" "Master," spoke Narcissa, "He is at Hogwartz, my dear son Draco is keeping an eye on him, you need not worry my lord" "Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Shouted Ron, "Are you okay? You looked kind awkward and you were sort of shouting."

Harry gripped hi scar as it seared with pain. "He's going to kill me," said Harry simply, "I need to visit Dumbledore." "Well okay, but atleast go after breakfast." "No I need to go now!"

And with that he stormed off towards Dumbledore's office, which he found draped with red love hearts, crimson silk cushions and scarlet ribbons all over the walls along with curtains, doors even the photographs of previous headmasters. "You're lucky you don't have to be covered in all this stuff, Harry," said Phineas Nigellus. Shortly after he saw Dumbledore singing what sounded like 'Love Anywhere' by Secedra Forn.

"Professor is everything okay," Said Harry curiously. "Harry, I… I think I am in love!" "But professor, with who?" Dumbledore looked around swiftly as if looking to see if anybody was to be seen and then said "I'm…I'm in love with Minerva you know, Professor McGonagall" "What?" Spluttered Harry. "Did you just say you are in love with Professor McGonagall?

He dashed to Professor McGonagall, but found her clapping excitedly and saying in a high tone, "I am in love with Dumbledore, I am in love with Dumbledore." Harry noticed that she had changed into silk fuchsia coloured robes and had her hair down covered with red roses. Minerva was pouring some sort of a liquid into a freshly brewed tea and then when she put down the bottle Harry read 'Fred and George's brand of Love Potion. He rushed into the room and said to her "Professor?" What are you doing?" "Oh don't mind me Harry dear I am just charming Dum…" Then she stopped and sighed thereafter she sighed at me suspiciously. "Why do you want to know anyway? If you don't go out of this room within 5 minutes then I will take 10 points off Gryffindor and you will be put in detention for 3 weeks!"

So, Harry took Professor Dumbledore to Rubeus Hagrid and told him about his extraordinary day to Hagrid who simply listened and replied, "Harry, there is only one way to solve this problem and that is to use the powers of the phoenix, you see, if one bathes in the ashes of a phoenix then the previous things that have happened will be forgotten about. And hopefully professor Dumbledore will be back to normal again!" He added.

"But what about Professor McGonagall, I mean won't she still keep trying to charm Dumbledore." "Harry mi' boy, " sighed Hagrid, "For that we would have to grate the hardest bezoar, and put it in the charmer's drink which stops them of the things they are doing!" "Isn't that supposed to work at sunrise? And exactly then so we would have to set everything up and then wake her up afterwards we make up an excuse and give her the drink." "Perfect!"

The next morning Harry grated some bezoar and also brewed some fresh tea and stirred them together. Then when it was nearly sunset he woke professor McGonagall harshly andshouted "professor, professor! Wake up! Are you okay because you were sort of screaming." "Harry dear, don't talk such nonsense!" "Professor at least have some tea though." Harry watched as she sipped her tea then slowly walked away to find Dumbledore arguing with Hagrid and saying, "How could I ever be in love with Minerva, Hagrid." "You have mannequins, cushions and pictures of her everywhere!" "Very well then I did okay!" Harry tiptoed back towards his dormitory and fell asleep immediately.


End file.
